She left
by RuthWriter
Summary: Multi-chapter. Story takes place right after Descent, rated T for violence. Densi, hints of Nallen. Pleas R&R and F&F.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first multi-chapter fanfic and I love the show NCIS: LA. I'm a HUGE Densi fan, and I wanted to try a story with them. Sorry if it's awful. Please review because I can't get better without them. Also reviews just happen to make me write faster…anyway, onward to the story!**

Chapter 1

_Deeks was falling, falling so fast. It was pitch black and he just couldn't stop. Words echoed through his mind, but he couldn't tell what any of them were. Then he heard his own voice. _

"_Sunshine and gunpowder"_

Deeks awoke with a start. He licked his lips and tasted blood and dirt. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room. He was tied to a chair and he heard screams. Looking through the glass on the door in front of him he saw Sam tied to a chair as well with Sidorov standing over him. Then he remembered. Sidorov, Michelle, Sam, pool, kiss. He smiled as he remembered the kiss.

"_Like I said, poor communication skills." Kensi stood up and got on her bike. "I never, ever, ever know what your talking about because you never say what you mean! It's so frustrating. It's like working with a fourteen year old-" Kensi was cut off as Deeks kissed her. "How's that for communication?" Kensi looked up at him and swallowed hard, blinking several times. "I gotta stay with Michelle." she said, putting her helmet on. She started the engine and drove off._

Kensi shook her head, getting rid of the flashback she had relived at least twice today. She had left. Sure she had to follow Michelle, but she didn't say anything to him. And now they couldn't find him. For all she knew, he could be dead. And she'd just left. Crawling under a blanket on her couch, she let the tears fall. She squeezed a throw pillow until her arms hurt and soon she drifted off to sleep. When she awoke a few hours later she quickly glanced at her phone she saw some missed calls and a text from Callen.

_Call me ASAP. We found something._

Kensi quickly scrolled through her contacts and called Callen. "What's going on?"

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but let me know what you think. Reviews=Updates people. Plus I need some input. Thanks!**

**-RW**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I can't believe the alerts I've gotten after a few hours. You have inspired me to write another chapter! So here ya go!**

Chapter 2

Kensi sighed as she poured some dog food into Monty's bowl. The dog crunched on the kibble happily. The "info" Callen had received had turned out to be a dead end. Deeks' cell phone signal had popped up on the grid, but it was found in a dumpster in town. She mindlessly wandered around Deeks' living room and tripped over a book laying in the floor. She picked it up and a paper slid out of it. She unfolded it and read a note in Hetty's handwriting.

"_Sunshine and gunpowder."_

She smiled remembering a time not to long ago. Then tears pricked her eyes and she curled up in a ball on Deeks' couch and sobbed. Monty crawled up beside her and licked her face.

_/_

Deeks mindlessly kicked some dirt around. He had been moved to a dungeon with a dirt floor and a window that let in just the tiniest bit of light. He heard a shout and gunshots and then came the sound of his cell door opening.

**A/N: What can I say, I love cliff hangers! Sorry it's short, but it's late where I am! Good night! R&R and F&F please! Review, review, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this chapter is longer (I'm getting better). By the way I don't own NCIS:LA or McDonald's.**

Chapter 3

Deeks looked up and saw Sam walk through the door, gun in hand. He grinned and stood up, following Sam out of the cell. "I've always wanted to break out of jail. Does this count? 'Cause it's on my bucket list and everything.." Sam chuckled. "It's nice to see you haven't lost your since of humor." The ran outside and Sam pulled some keys out of his pocket. They unlocked Sidorov's car and Sam drove off. "So Sam, if you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you get the gun and keys, for that matter how did you get ou-" Deeks was cut short as a car rammed into his side of the car. He looked out of the corner of his eye and gasped as he saw who the driver was. Then he slipped into unconsciousness.

/

Kensi ran down the halls of the hospital until she reached the desk. "Marty Deeks." The nurse pointed down the hall. "Room 204" When Kensi reached the room she saw the doctor walk out. "Doctor, how is he?" the doctor looked up at her. "I'm Dr. Wilkes." Kensi tapped her foot impatiently. Stupid introductions. "Kensi Blye, NCIS. I'm his partner." Dr. Wilkes glanced at his charts for what seemed like hours. "Mr. Deeks has head injuries. Everything seems to be ok, but he could wake up with amnesia." Kensi swallowed hard. "Can I see him?" Dr. Wilkes looked at her. "I suppose. If he awakens, please notify a nurse." Kensi nodded and quickly pushed open the door before the doctor could think of anything else to say. She crossed the room and sunk into a chair next to his bed. She stared at her partner who was pale. She watched for any sign of his awakening, and the next thing she knew, Callen was gently shaking her shoulders. "Kensi!" She opened her eyes and looked around the room. When she remembered she why she was in a hospital room she sat upright and craned to see Deeks over Callen's shoulder. "No Kens, he's not awake." She sighed and leaned back against the chair. "You should go home and get some rest." Kensi shook her head. She'd already left him once. She wasn't leaving him again. "How's Sam?" Callen leaned against the wall. "He's fine, just has a couple scrapes. He didn't see the driver." He watched as Kensi comprehended that news. "The doctor said Deeks could wake up with amnesia. Even if he did see the driver, he might not remember." She sighed and he nodded.

After a while, Callen left. Kensi watched Deeks for a while. She heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Nell standing in the open doorway. In one hand she held a small overnight bag and in the other a McDonald's bag. "Thought you would be getting hungry. Oh, and I grabbed some clothes and other necessities from your apartment." When she saw the puzzled look on Kensi's face, she added, "Lock-pick."

"And I assume your talking about her apartment. At least, I hope you didn't break into McDonalds." a familiar voice said. Kensi rushed to the bed to see a now awake Deeks looking up at her. "Your awake!"  
Deek's smiled. "Well if I knew nurses were this welcoming I'd come to the hospital more often." Kensi's face fell. "Nurse?"

**A/N: Please R&R and F&F...I really love reviews...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So hey everybody here is chapter 4! It's kinda short but don't worry, their getting longer. I don't own NCIS: LA...just putting that out there. If I did, Densi would be happening long before now!**

Chapter 4

Kensi sat watching as the doctor carefully looked over Deeks. After another one of his historically long pauses, he walked out the door and motioned for Kensi to follow. "Mr. Deeks has amnesia. There is no way of being able to tell how long it will last. It could be days, weeks, who knows."

Kensi nodded. She walked into the room and looked at Deeks, who was up talking to Nell, who was filling him in on who he was. "My name is Deeks? Really?" Nell laughed. "Well your first names Marty, but you go by Deeks." A slight smile crossed Deeks face. "Well I can see why." After a while Nell announced she was leaving. "Callen and I are going to grab a bite to eat downtown." Kensi raised and eyebrow. "Callen huh?" Nell blushed slightly then walked out of the room. Kensi looked over at Deeks and noticed he was asleep. She sat down in the chair beside his bed and curled up in a blanket before joining Deeks in slumber.

/

Around midnight, Kensi awoke to the calling her name. She sat up straight in the chair to see Deeks in the middle of a dream. "Kensi!" She leaned down to pat his hand. "I'm here Deeks." That seemed to calm him down but right before she fell asleep, she heard him mumble "It's Michelle."

The next morning Deeks could remember Kensi and everything except the accident and his being held captive by Sidorov. He didn't even remember the kiss. Kensi couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. The nurses came in and out but other than that Kensi and Deeks were alone.

They played "20 Qustions" and Kensi learned that Deeks' favorite color was yellow and his favorite song was "Walking on Sunshine". That reminded her of the letter she found in Deeks' apartment. "Why did Hetty write you a note with the words "Sunshine and gunpowder on it?" Kensi asked, but before Deeks could answer Callen walked in.

"So how was the date last night? You and Nell didn't stay out too late now did you?" Kensi asked slyly. Deeks sat up straight. "You and Nell? Awww….Cell. No wait I know! Nallen!" Callen rolled his eyes. "I have no idea what your talking about. Nell and I grabbed a bite to eat at South Grill last night." Deeks smiled. "South Grill- nice first date." Callen just narrowed his eyes at Deeks. "Kens, why don't you head home and get a shower and change." Kens shook her head but Deeks joined in. "C'mon Fern! I'm a big boy! I'll be ok alone!" Kensi rolled her eyes but consented. About two hours later she returned to the hospital feeling refreshed. But when she got to Deeks' room her heart sank. His room was swarming with nurses and doctors.

"What's going on?" Callen took Kensi by the hand and led her to the side. "Kensi, a nurse walked in to check on Deeks and saw a figure wearing a mask holding a pillow down on him. The figure ran away. Deeks is still alive, but things aren't looking up. They're moving him to Critical." Kensi stumbled off until she found herself in the hospital chapel. She knelt down at the altar and let the tears fall. She left. First she left him and he got captured. Then she left him and he might die. "God, just let him be ok!" She prayed, looking up at the cross. "Please Jesus!" She sat down on a pew and in a little while she felt someone sit down next to her.

**A/N: Haha. I'm addicted to cliff hangers. So who do you think sits down. I know! Let me know in your review who you think it is! So PLEEEEEEASEEEEEE review. And F&F. Thanks! **

**-RW**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5! I don't own NCIS: LA or CSI.**

Chapter 5

"Miss Blye."

Kensi looked up and saw Hetty sitting beside her. "Hetty. It's funny. I haven't prayed, let alone been in a church since I was a little girl, yet when something goes wrong, here I come on my hands and knees." She laughed dryly. "Perhaps Miss Blye, it takes severe events to change our outlook on God and the way we live our life." with that Hetty stood and walked out of the chapel, leaving Kensi to her thoughts and prayers. Kensi picked up a Bible that was laying at the end of the pew. "While we were yet sinners, Christ died for us."

/

A half an hour later, Kensi got up off her knees. She wiped her cheeks and walked out into the hall. Nell quickly ran up to her. "Deeks, he's been taking off of critical. He's not out of the woods yet, but he's stable." Kensi smiled and brought Nell in for a hug. She saw Callen standing a distance away looking anxiously at Nell. She whispered in her friends ear. "I think your man's waiting for you." Nell punched Kensi lightly on the arm but she was smiling and she blushed. She walked over to Callen. Kensi watched as he said something to her and helped her into her coat. Nell waved at Kensi and mouthed "Tell you later." Kensi smiled and headed towards Deeks room. She settled into the chair and drifted off to sleep.

Kensi opened her eyes and looked around the room. "Good morning Fern." She smiled and crossed the room. "You're awake." Deeks smirked. "Don't worry Fern, it takes more than a man in black to keep me away. I've got mad ninja skills!" Kensi laughed. Nell poked her head in the room. "Hey guys." Kensi turned around. She grabbed Nell's arm and pulled her over to the chair and made her sit down. "Ok Nell, spill. Where did you and Callen go?" Deeks sat up in bed, interested. "Oh do tell us about Nallen's recent rendezvous." Nell rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long day.

/

A few days later Deeks was released from the hospital. Kensi drove Deeks home. Monty greeted them at the door, happily barking and wagging his tail. "How did Auntie Nell treat you?" Monty licked Deeks' face. Kensi laughed and headed to the kitchen. "What do you want for lunch?" She opened the refrigerator. "Hmmmm…how about sandwiches?"

After a lunch of sandwiches, Deeks and Kensi sat on his couch, flipping through channels on TV. After finally settling on CSI, Kensi went to the kitchen to grab something to drink. When she came back she found Deeks asleep, Monty in his lap. She smiled and sat down beside him. Halfway through CSI, Deeks started mumbling. "Kensi!" Kensi leaned forward as he kept repeating her name. She decided to try something. "I'm here." A troubled expression crossed Deeks' face. "It's Michelle." Kensi searched his face, confused. He'd said the exact same thing at the hospital. "What's Michelle?" Deeks' didn't reply and after a few minutes Kensi turned back to the show. A suspect drove away in a noisy car. "The car." Kensi looked over at Deeks and smiled. His subconscious must have heard the car on TV. After a few minutes she drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Congrats to BlueTigress for figuring out it was Hetty! **

**-RW**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everybody. I'm back! So I know that wasn't a long hiatus (yay) but you guys inspired me. Did you know that music can crank a good chapter out of you? I'll keep that in mind. So I'm not sure what you'll think, but here's Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

Kensi woke up to her phone ringing loudly. She sat up off Deeks' couch and reached for it. "Hello?"  
"Kensi!" Sam's voice sounded frantic. "Michelle's missing!" She left this morning to take the kids to school and to pick a few errands and she never came back!"  
"Maybe her errands just took a long time."  
"Kensi, take a look at the time! She never picked the kids up from school, and she won't answer her cell."  
Kensi looked at her watch. Holy cow it's 6:00pm! "Have you called Eric?"  
"He's tracing Michelle's cell. I'll bet you anything it's Sidirov. Can you meet me at the OSP?"  
"Sure. See you in a few." Kensi ended the call and shook Deeks' shoulders. "I'm heading in to work. Michelle's missing." Deeks sat up straight.  
"I'm coming."  
Kensi shook her head. "No. You need to stay here and get some rest."  
Deeks' smirked. "What do you think I've been doing? You can't stop me." He stumbled towards the door and grabbed his coat. "C'mon Fern."  
Kensi shook her head in disapproval but followed him out the door.

They arrived at OSP about ten minutes later. Sam was franticly pacing back and forth. Kensi put a hand on his shoulder.  
"What happened?"  
"Well, Michelle headed in town to do errands is all I know. Her cell is off. She took the mini-van so Eric's looking for it all over. Let's hope he gets a hit."  
"Where's Callen?"  
Callen walks through the door. "Right here."  
Eric let out a shrill whistle and everyone ran up the stairs. Nell was positioned by the table and she tapped her tablet. On the screen appeared footage from a mini-mart not far away. They watched as Michelle pulled it and walked inside.  
"And that's the last we see of her. But a few minutes later…" Eric taps his screen and footage from about fifteen minutes later pops up. You see a black work van pulling away.  
"Can you get facial recondition on the driver?" Sam asks.  
Nell nods and the screen zooms in on the drivers side. The screen clarifies and they see one of Sidirov's henchmen. She then pulls up another window on the screen and it shows footage from a nail salon. There's a road across the street and the van pulls into it.  
"Where does that road lead?" Callen turns to Nell.  
"It's a drive to an old factory. That's the only place they can go."  
Sam straightens up. "Then I guess that's where we're going. Deeks, Nell, Eric…can I ask you for a favor?"  
They all nod. "I'm worried about the kids. I think this is the safest place for them to be right now…would you guys take care of them?  
"Sure." Nell answers for all of them.  
"Thank you. They're all downstairs in Hetty's office. I'll send them up."  
He walks down and Callen and Kensi follow. Deeks catches her arm at the stairs. "Be careful, ok?"  
Kensi nods and Deeks pulls her in for a hug. "I'm sorry I left." she whispers. He pulls back and looks at her. She looks at him, mismatched eyes meeting his blue. Then she slowly leans in and kisses him. Then she pulls away and runs down the stairs. Sam's kids came running up the stairs. "Uncle Deeks!"  
Before Deeks knew it he was on the floor being tickled to death. "Ok you guys, give Uncle Deeks a rest." Deeks grinned gratefully at Nell who took the two girls hands and disappeared. Sam's son, Dustin hung back. "Hey Uncle Deeks…is my dad going to be ok."  
"He's gonna be fine."  
And with Deeks arm over Dustin's shoulders, they walked through the doorway.

About an hour later Nell and Eric took the kids downstairs to raid Kensi's stash of donuts. Deeks touched his hand to his lips. He closed his eyes and he heard voices. Then he saw it.

_"Like I said, poor communication skills." Kensi stood up and got on her bike. "I never, ever, ever know what your talking about because you never say what you mean! It's so frustrating. It's like working with a fourteen year old-" Kensi was cut off as Deeks kissed her. "How's that for communication?" Kensi looked up at him and swallowed hard, blinking several times. "I gotta stay with Michelle." she said, putting her helmet on. She started the engine and drove off._

_"Sunshine and gunpowder. Two of my favorite things."_

Deeks opened his eyes wide. He remembered. He snatched up his cell.  
"Hello?"  
"Kens! I know who was driving the car that hit us!"

**Cliff hanger! REVIEW PLEASE! I LIVE ON THEM! And thanks to all my readers. I love you!**

**-RW**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I've been gone for so long. We are nearing the end of the story! Did anyone else watch the season premiere last night?! It was awesome! I have never been so mad at Callen and Sam in my life, until they interrupted a Densi moment! Ugh! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

Kensi closed her eyes. "Are you sure?"  
"Positive." Deeks answered.  
"I've gotta go tell Sam and Callen."  
She ended the call and ran to the guys but when she tried to speak, Callen put a finger to his lips. He kicked open the door. "Federal Agents!"  
"Clear!"  
"Clear!"  
Kensi rounded a corner and gasped. There lay Sidirov and Michelle. Their throats were slit.  
Sam and Callen came around the corner and Sam immediately fell to his knees beside Michelle.  
"Eric, call an ambulance."  
"On it." came Eric's voice through their earwigs.  
"Michelle. It's ok. I'm here sweetheart. The ambulance is on the way." He took her limp hand in his and his chest heaved sobs.  
"I'm so sorry Sam." Kensi rubbbed his shoulders.  
"Jeanvier." Callen's voice cut through the building.  
"Isn't he in prison?"  
"That's what I thought Kens."

"Kensi!"  
Kensi heard Deeks' footsteps behind her. She turned.  
"Nobody will tell me what happened? Did you tell Sam and Callen about the driver?"  
"She's dead Deeks. I couldn't tell Sam. I just couldn't."  
"Michelle's dead? But how? If she was really with Sidirov why would he kill her?"  
"He didn't. Sidirov's dead too. Jeanvier killed both of them."

Deeks was about to speak again when a shrill whistle sounded through the building. Kensi looked up at Eric and he motioned for them to come into Ops. When Kensi got there, she noted that Sam wasn't present.

Nell spoke up. "Jeanvier escaped from prison last night. The prison failed to notify anyone."  
"So how do we go about finding him?" Kensi asked.  
"Leave that to me." Callen stormed out of the room. Nell quickly followed him. Kensi peeked her head around the corner and saw Nell talking to Callen on the stairs, concern in her eyes. Callen smiled and gave Nell a quick kiss. Kensi smiled and disappeared back into Ops.

Eric was typing away at the keyboard. Hetty and Deeks were off talking in the corner. After a moment, Hetty walked downstairs. Kensi walked over to Deeks.  
"I told her about Michelle."  
"What did she say?"  
"She said she finds no reason to tell Sam at this time." He put his arm around Kensi. "Looks like this will all be over soon." They walked out of Ops and down the stairs. "So, it's lunch time. What do you say we go grab a bite to eat?" He looked down at Kensi, hope in his eyes. She smiled. "That sounds nice."

They walked out to Deeks' car. "Oh Deeks?" He turned around, leaning on his car. "Yeah?"  
"I…I….just wanted to say…." She stuttered. He smiled and put his hands on her face. "Who's got bad communication skills now?" She smirked and closed the distance between their lips.

He dropped his hands to her waist and pulled her to him. It was heaven. Longer than the last time she kissed him, or the time he kissed her. Then she pulled away. "It's still you."

"What is still me?"

She smirked but then she just smiled and said. "Everything."

**A/N: How do you like it? Review pleeaseeeeee?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is the last chapter of She Left! There will be an Epilogue but this is the last chapter. There's a twist I bet you didn't see coming.**

"Hello?" Kensi gripped her phone.

"It's over Miss Blye."  
"Hetty. Callen got him? What about the bombs."  
"They have been recovered. It's all over."  
Kensi breathed a sigh of relief. She ended the call and put her hand over Deeks' hand. "It's all over." He smiled and pulled her close to him. She sighed happily.

Kensi and Deeks walked down the line of mourners. Kensi pulled Sam's girls close to her and Deeks hugged Dustin. Kensi looked into Sam's eyes. It was the first time she'd seen him since that day. Something was different. He was staring off into space. Cold shivers ran down her spine.  
"I'm sorry." She walked quickly to the end of the line to go stand with Nell.

The next morning Kensi walked into OSP, but something was different. Everyone sat silently at their desks. She noticed Sam's kids sitting on the couch by her desk and walked over. "What's wrong?"  
Little Annie handed Kensi an envelope. "Daddy dropped us here. He said to give you this."  
Kensi opened the letter.

_Dear Kensi._

_I turned in my resignation this morning. I just can't take it. I need some time off to contemplate things. Please take care of the kids for me. Dustin, Janet, and Annie look up to you. I'll see you soon._

_Sam_

Kensi looked at the kids and sighed. Dustin walked over to her. "I know what the letter says. I spied on Dad while he was writing it." Kensi offered him a smile. "Well guys, your Dad's taking a trip. Looks like you guys are going to be crashing at my place for a while."

Deeks walked through the door and Kensi showed him the letter. They talked quietly for a few minutes.  
"Miss Blye. Will you come to my office please?" Kensi looked over to Hetty.  
"I'll stay with the kids." Deeks said.  
Kensi walked over and took a seat.  
"Sam told me what was in the letter. I tried to stop him. But he said he needed to leave. He's not the same man anymore Miss Blye. I'm not sure if he ever will be. And I never even told him the truth about Michelle."

**A/N: This is the last chapter of She Left! Please drop a review for me! But wait, I'm putting up the Epilogue today too, so please check that out. It helps to make more sense!**


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: I'm posting this too!**

Epilogue

**_14 months later_**

"Kensi are you ready?" Kensi looked up and re-adjusted her veil. "Ready." Nell smiled and handed her the bouquet. Kensi lined up by the door. First walking down the aisle was Annie, who was the flower girl. Then Janet, as a bridesmaid. Nell, the maid of honor would follow, and finally, Kensi. Kensi took a deep breath as the wedding march started.

"Do you, Kensi Marie Blye, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do."  
Kensi took the ring from Nell and slipped it on his finger.  
"Do you, Martin Jackson Deeks, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do."  
Dustin handed Deeks his ring and it made it's way to Kensi's finger.

"See Kens? I told you I wouldn't step on your toes this time." Kensi laughed as Deeks spun her around on the dance floor.

The dance ended and she walked to get some punch. She looked around the reception. The yard at her mother's house was beautifully decorates, twinkling lights everywhere.

"Kensi!" Nell came rushing up to Kensi smiling widely.

Nell and Callen had arrived late to the reception. Kensi wondered what had kept them.

"What is it? What took you so long?"

"Oh, I forgot a piece of jewelry." She held up her left hand and Kensi gasped. "He finally did it! Oh Nell, I'm so happy for you and Callen!" She pulled Nell in for a hug and she saw Deeks shaking Callen's hand over her shoulder.

Deeks smiled at his new wife as they made their way to the hotel room. The flight had gone well. He was thankful Nell was taking care of Dustin, Janet, and Annie so he and Kensi could have a honeymoon. He loved those kids as if they were his own. He wondered if Sam would ever come back. Maybe he and Kensi should legally adopt them. It would make things so much easier. He stopped at the doorway and scooped Kensi up bridal style. She giggled. "Well hello there Mr. Deeks." He smiled. "Hi there Mrs. Deeks. I like the sound of that. He set her down over the threshold and kissed her. She deepened the kiss and he moaned.

He hung the "Do not disturb" sign on the door and locked the door.

**A/N: And that marks the end of She Left! This has been a wonderful experience for me. I'm considering making a sequel, perhaps to deal with Sam. Let me know what you think! Drop me a review on the way out. Love you guys! God bless!**


End file.
